One at a Time
by Grandtheftfandom
Summary: He always considered solving problems to a be a strong suit of his, that's why he was there solving Umbrella's problems, he knew the mission was bad going in, so when Umbrella decided to abandon them, Umbrella became a problem, a problem he was most happy to solve. Not the worst summary I've ever made, hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is pretty random even for me, I bounce around my few hundred too many fandom's too often but Resident Evil is pretty much my favorite universe ever and I've been going back through the games recently and this idea just sort of popped into my head out of nowhere and I was just like, it's 2 AM I live off coffee and poor decisions anyway so what's the worst that could happen?**

 **Vector, despite appearing in kind of a sub-par RE game has always been a character that intrigued me, I think he looks awesome obviously, but I do wish they delved deeper into a number of characters from ORC because I think it had potential, so I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

He always liked the dark, he felt it was where he belonged, outside prying eyes, concealed, deadly, there wasn't a problem he couldn't solve given five minutes out of sight.

Lightning cracked through the sky above him and illuminated the darkened street, the flaming wreckages of cars provided the only constant sources of light, the flickering flames provided the silhouettes of the citizens shambling around, the only reminder that the monsters that moved in front of him were once human was the clothes left on their backs.

He pressed his back to the wall of the alleyway as one of the infected stumbled towards his hiding place, the Raccoon City Police Department uniform still mostly intact on the infected body.

He glanced around momentarily, as he drew his knife, he could hear the infected dragging it's ankle as he backed away from the corner, sinking deeper into the darkness of the alley, as the zombie staggered around the corner he stepped forward, knife flashing though the dark as it pierced through the things jaw and into its brain.

You could almost consider the look in its eyes surprise he thought to himself dismissively as he pulled the body into the alley and flicked his knife, removing the coagulated blood of the newly infected from the blade.

This entire mission reeked of set-up, he was aware of that going in as he peered around the corner at the Police Station, but he was a man that solved problems.

That's why he was here, he was solving Umbrella's problems and should they decide _he_ was the problem, his mouth split into a wicked grin behind his gas mask, well, then he'd just have to remind them who they were dealing with.

The flicker of green caught his eye and he glanced at the roof top opposite the station, the figure on the roof flashed him a quick signal and he returned it silently, taking another glance at the dark ominous clouds that growled thunder above him he stepped around the corner and stayed low and towards the wall.

Then an incredibly loud gunshot rang in his ears, he rolled his eyes, mostly in irritation as he glanced up at where Spectre was currently positioned as a groan reached his ears.

"I forgot the part of the plan where we were going loud." He noted sarcastically into his radio as he drew his handgun and knife.

He shifted slamming his fist into the closest infected and staggering it a few meters away from him as he brought the handgun to its head and fired.

"Hey captain, can I get Spectre's cut of the mission too? I mean it's only fair since he seems to be trying to kill me, poorly I might add." Vector asked through his radio as he brought his knife down, spiking it through the top of another infected head.

"Somehow I doubt it," A woman's voice answered through his ear piece "Spectre since you dug the hole you had better fill it, we are moving towards the primary objective."

"Rodger that." Spectre's deep Russian accent broke through his ear piece and another shot took the head off an infected a small distance from him.

"I can always give us an explosive solution," Beltway offered loudly, causing Vector to wince and shift the volume of the earpiece down "Nothing quite says 'come here you brainless fucks' like six pounds of C4."

Vector side stepped a zombies attempt to grab him and fired a shot into the back of its head, he took a moment to look around, infected began massing at the edges of the street and moving towards him slowly "Seems we woke the neighborhood, I'm bugging out."

"Affirmative, ETA to secondary rendezvous?" Vector smirked to himself as he pressed a set of buttons on his arm band, his body flickered before vanishing and he darted back into the empty alleyway and kicked off a dumpster, he grabbed a hold of the fire escape ladder as the bin was pushed out from under him and pulled himself onto the side of the building.

"Depends, how's it looking Four Eyes?" Vector asked as he reached the rooftop.

"Painfully empty," Came the bored reply "You know I only come on these missions to study these things, I can't do that if you draw them all over to you."

"Oh, did you mistake me for someone who cared?" Vector retorted as he vaulted the edge of a building and rolled across the next rooftop.

"I can always make a research subject out of you." Four Eyes threatened in response.

"I'd pay to see you try," Vector shot back "I'm two minutes out captain, see you in a few."

"Understood." The response gave him the feeling someone else had gone wrong and he slid to a stop, he could see the flashes off gunfire in the windows of the Police Station where he was.

"Captain, I'm seeing a lot of gunfire in the station care to elaborate?" Vector asked as he remained in place.

"You didn't just wake the fucking neighbors out there," Beltway shouted "Whole fucking station is crawling with infected."

"Spectre?" Vector voiced curiously

"Yes?" The Russian asked in response.

"You have eyes on any alternative exit routes from the fourth floor?" Vector asked

"There's a fire escape on the east side of the building." Spectre relayed calmly.

"We just got forced into the west side," Lupo's light French accent informed simply, voice moderately calm considering the situation "The fire escapes a no go."

Vector walked to the edge of the building and peered down, the street below him was almost completely empty, abandoned cars and he could count six shamblers from his position, he leaned over the edge and studied the buildings on the opposite side of the street.

"How about a little structural remodeling then?" Vector asked suggestively as his eyes fell on a fire engine in the centre of the street, conveniently positioned so that raising the ladder would rest it against the wall on the floor beneath them.

"I already love this plan, what the fuck do I get to blow up?!" Beltway roared and Vector sighed.

"Spectre, where are our dear friends and captain located?" Vector asked

"Secondary west corridor." Spectre replied flatly.

Vector moved away from the edge of the building and crouched, he punched a few buttons on the arm guard of his suit and a holographic image of the station appeared in front of him, the positions of his teammates marked thanks to Spectre, he turned the image around and zoomed it slightly.

"Go to the third room at the southern end of the corridor and blow a hole in the floor and immediately after the western wall." Vector relayed calmly.

"Affirmative." Lupo responded flatly

"Four Eyes, you mind making a bit of noise over there, you'll get to see some of those specimens you love so much." Vector half requested half teased.

"You almost speaking my language," Four Eyes responded with a light laugh "Sure, I can do that, Spectre mind lending me a little overwatch?"

"On my way." Spectre responded.

Vector peered over the edge of the building for a moment and drew his knife as he vaulted it, as he reached half way to the ground he drove the knife into the mortar between the bricks and slid to a grinding halt, he ripped the blade free and flipped down, landing with a light thud and glancing around himself for a moment before taking off down the street.

Being completely honest with himself, he probably would have just left them to fend for themselves on any other day, in fact he wouldn't mind all that much if Beltway didn't make it back from this mission, however they presented more use to him alive than dead at this point, he might be able to convince one or two of them to help him escape if the mission goes south.

An infect stumbled out of a store a small distance in front of him and he shifted slightly and whirled around, boot colliding with the back of the decomposing zombie with a harsh crack as the body thudded into the ground.

"Four Eyes, that distraction would be nice about now." Vector relayed quickly.

"Oh, the distraction is well handled." The words were punctuated with a loud explosion, the building beside him shuddered against the blast wave, Vector slid to a stop beside the red fire engine.

A body was draped over the controls he needed to get to, he grabbed what used to be a fireman and threw him off the controls, he hit a set of buttons and the ladder groaned against the top of the engine and didn't move.

He clicked his tongue, fortunately it was unlikely the mechanism for operating this ladder was anywhere near as god forsakenly stupid as some of Umbrella's facilities security measures, he stepped up the side of the engine and peered at the ladder, a set of locks held the thing fast against the top of the car, he dropped down and glanced down at the body of the firemen he had moved, one key was on his belt, he crouched beside the body and noticed the hand twitch as he reached for the key, he drew his knife and hovered it over the body's forehead as he pulled the key from its belt.

The body lurched forward driving the knife through its own head as Vector pulled the weapon free and flicked the blade before sheathing it, Vector walked to the front of the engine and pulled the door open, no one occupied the seats and he climbed into the vehicle and looked around, he popped open the glove box and pulled down the visors, the clink of metal met his ears and he glanced down, the keys rattled against his boot and he bent down and picked them up, he hopped back onto the street and jumped to the top of the engine.

"Vector, how's that exit path coming along?" The captain asked urgently.

"Ten Seconds," Vector replied quickly as he undid the locks and dropped back down he activated the ladder as the wall exploded, showering the street with bits of concrete and rock, Vector gave a quick salute as Beltway waved to him, something latching on to Vector's boot and he glanced down, the legless infected growled at him and he turned it over and lined the curb of his boot with its head before stomping down hard.

Blood and brain matter splattered the street and he rolled his shoulders calmly as he drew his knife and handgun, Beltway was the first down the ladder, his shotgun slung across his back as he looked around the street, Bertha and Lupo following behind him.

Vector sidestepped one of the few infected that was moving towards him as his teammates moved onto the roof of the vehicle, his handguns shots echoed in his ears as he downed the infected in his immediate vicinity and retracted the ladder, bring Lupo out of reach of the infected following after them, the zombie reached and toppled forward, falling headfirst into the pavement with a loud squelch.

"Thanks for the assist Vector," Bertha thanked as she landed on the street with a loud thud "The Chief had already been dealt with."

"Now isn't the best time to fill me in," Vector pointed out as the other two landed on the street, Beltway's landing being pointedly louder than Lupo's as the four darted into a side street and away from the horde that would likely be enclosing on the position of all that noise.

"Four Eyes, Spectre proceed to rendezvous point D and await further instructions." Lupo ordered as the group moved swiftly and silently through the streets.

"This mission just keeps getting more and more unreasonable by the minute." Vector complained as they moved.

The other three seemed to silently agree with him.

* * *

It took them around three hours to reach the other members of Delta Team, the temporary staging area was a rundown apartment complex on the eastern side of the city, far off from where the infected had begun to gather.

Vector shifted the edge of the curtains and peered into the street, the streets were completely devoid of movement, some of the streets lights flickered stubbornly.

"Command, mission ended in failure Chief Iron's was already eliminated and the flash drive in his computer was missing," He could here Lupo relaying the news behind him "Orders?"

"This organization does not tolerate failure are you not the most lethal team in the U.S.S?" Came the displeased reply.

"Sir, the rate of infection is much higher than originally conceived, we have encountered no human survivors." Lupo responded.

"I don't need excuses, we need results your evac depends on the results of these missions." Command responded threateningly.

Vector saw a shadow shift at the edge of the street, he lifted his hand slowly flicking the switch for his night vision, the darkness illuminated by a bright green and he leaned forward slightly.

Two clearly human people stood above one of the manhole covers in the centre of the street, he couldn't make out many details of their faces, from the hair he guessed one was male and the other was female, he could barely make out the RPD uniform displayed proudly over the males body.

"Are there any entrances to the underground laboratory in this sector of the city?" Vector asked turning to his team

"Yes," Four eyes stepped forward, pointing to a point on the map in front of her "There's two, an emergency exit here where Alpha Team was expected to extract and a secondary access port here." She glanced at Vector then towards Lupo.

"Well, I just saw two people drop into the sewer that leads right too our little emergency exit," Vector voiced calmly "Command still demand results?"

"Copy that Vector," Command responded flatly "Eliminate the Survivors and your evac is secured."

"Understood." Lupo accepted quickly as the radio cut out.

"Spectre, Beltway and Bertha," Lupo leaned over the map "You three will proceed along these rooftops and secure the exit above the secondary access point before proceeding into the lab to provide fire support and assist with our exit strategy." She ran her hand over the map and glanced at the three members, each nodded quickly.

"Vector, Four Eyes and I will track and follow the two survivors and attempt to destroy any evidence of Umbrella's involvement on the way." She explained glancing at the other two, Vector inclined his head from his spot by the window and Four Eyes nodded.

"Move out." Lupo ordered simply, the three that were splitting away saluted quickly and left the room, moving across the street and into one of the buildings, Vector paused in the room for a moment before walking onto the balcony and pressing a few buttons on his armband to kill his radio.

"Kill your radio's for a moment," He half demanded half requested "It's important."

The pair shared a look before nodding, Four eyes pressed the side of her headset and Lupo punched a combination into her armguard "What is it Vector?"

"This entire mission has been mostly suicidal from the start," He began as the moved to the manhole "In the first place, the last piece of incriminating evidence against Umbrella is going to be us, whether we get that flash drive or not."

"We don't have an assured evac without their help Vector." Four Eyes pointed out, although she didn't argue his point.

"They were ready to abandon us here not five minutes ago," Vector responded "We give them what they want we are as good as dead."

"There's more at stake than my own life in this Vector, you think I can just drop off the map, they'd target my children I won't take that risk." Lupo responded definitively.

"You expect me to believe you went into this mission without thinking about that?" Vector stared at his captain, hovering over the manhole that lead into the sewers for a few seconds.

"I say if Umbrella betrays us we act then, but not before."Lupo replied intelligently.

"Affirmative Captain." Vector responded calmly as he dropped into the sewer and clicked on his light and looked around.

"It's clear." He voiced simply as he reactivated his radio.

As the other two landed beside him a loud crunch met his ears, his light flickered and he quickly abandoned it before the night vision in his mask and looked down the tunnel.

A black gloved hand rounded the wall before the body followed, the bald headed figure stood tall, easily towering Beltway and it's head barely shy of brushing the top of the sewer tunnel, the monster wore a dark green trench coat and large black boots and it's eyes were devoid of anything as it marched towards them.

"What the hell?" Lupo demanded as she lifted her gun.

"T-103 Tyrant," Four Eyes tilted her head to the side "A large mass produced bioweapon developed by Umbrella, programmable to an extent but they have a habit of breaking their mission parameters when fighting."

"What are the chances he's still friendly?" Vector asked as the Tyrant caught sight of the them and let out a loud roar.

"Very slim." Lupo answered for them as she unloaded on the monsters chest and moved backwards.

Vector drew his handgun and knife and fired a few shots behind him as he ran, Four Eyes rounded the corner ahead of them and pulled the pin of a grenade, he nodded his head as she looked at him and she tossed it, he slid down and planted his palm against the ground, pushing himself into the air and slamming the explosive with the edge of his boot, sending it hurtling towards the now charging Tyrant it lifted its hand to knock the explosive away but misjudged the speed as the grenade bounced against its cheek it exploded, collapsing the tunnel over the Tyrants shoulders.

"It's regenerative abilities will put it back on its feet soon," Four Eyes panted between breaths "We should aim to be far away from it before that happens."

"Almost being killed by Umbrella's programmable B.O.W's huh?" Vector turned pointedly at Lupo who glared at him but remained silent as they continued down the tunnel towards the lab.

They reached the large silver steel doors that led into the lab without further incident, Lupo signaled Four Eyes to take care of the door as she positioned herself watching the tunnel, Vector spun his knife around his hand idly as he waited, the door opened with a hiss and the three moved to face it quickly, the door led into a stark empty silver corridor and they moved inside as the door behind them hissed closed.

"How do you think the other survivors got in here if they don't know the code?" Four Eyes asked in a hushed whisper.

"Umbrella loves disguising there key cards as really stupid things, maybe they are just intelligent." Vector responded as they reached the corner, a groan caught his ear and he reversed his grip on the knife and drove it up, ramming it through the gas mask of one of the members of Alpha team.

Vector halted as he withdrew the blade, bending down to search the body, a breath of relief left his mouth when he discovered he didn't know the man behind the mask, he looked at the corridor in front of him, a few corpses were against the walls he looked at the other corridor and noticed much the same thing "Looks like they split up."

"You two take that path, I'll take this one, we meet at the train platform." Lupo ordered.

"Rodger that." Vector replied as he rose to his feet, gesturing with his head for Four Eyes to follow behind him.

He pushed open the door slowly and walked inside the small room, another door led into another corridor and a computer hummed on the desk in front of him, he walked forward and set his gun on the table as Four Eyes pulled the door closed behind him and checked around the room before moving over to him curiously.

"What are you doing?" She inquired peering over his shoulder.

The tower hummed a moment and small drive spat itself from the front of it "All the evidence I need to burn Umbrella to the ground." He replied calmly as he held up the small drive and slipped it into one of his empty ammo pouches.

"Your positive they are going to burn us on this mission aren't you?" She asked, leaning against the desk and tilting her head at him.

He shrugged "I consider myself a man who solves problems, granted I prefer the problems I can solve with bullets and a knife, but not everything is so cut and dry, whether they burn us or not after this mission, I doubt our employers have a future and I don't plan to let one of the slimy bastards go."

He retrieved his gun and lifted his head as he watched Four Eyes calmly "You don't seem to be trying to stop me?" He noted questioningly.

"I'm intelligent," Four Eyes responded with a lopsided grin "Umbrella's finished, but that doesn't mean I have to be."

Vector cocked his gun and shifted passed her, a gunshot rang in her ears and a loud thud followed, she glanced behind her to see a single infected flat on the floor and Vector's open palm in front of her, she lifted an eyebrow at him in question.

"Makes us partners then right?" He prompted simply and she lifted her hand and shook his.

"Partners." She nodded and hopped off the desk and followed behind him as he moved into the next corridor.

"What do you plan to do about the survivors?" Four Eyes asked, he didn't break stride.

"Depends on what they plan to do about me." He responded simply.

"If we let them go, we are guaranteeing Umbrella's betrayal." Four Eyes pointed out.

"We will deal with that when we have to, solving problems that don't exist is a good way to get yourself killed." Vector responded simply as he peered around a corner.

"Words of wisdom from the Reaper?" Four Eyes asked

"Correct." Vector acknowledged simply.

The lighting abruptly dyed red as a computerized voice began speaking "Quarantine failure, facility purge initiated." The message repeated.

"Purge? That doesn't sound human friendly." Vector commented as they rounded a corner into another room, computers lined the walls and a large control panel was in front of them.

"God damnit!" The pair slid to a stop, the male RPD officer Vector had spotted outside had yet to notice them still wrapped up in his frustration with the machine in front of him.

"Claire, this is Leon come in." He removed a radio from his belt and spoke into it quickly.

"Go ahead Leon." Was the quick reply.

"I don't have the access codes for the train, I can't power it up or get it going from here." The man relayed quickly.

"Freeze!" Vector and Four Eyes moved forward quickly at the new familiar voice.

Leon drew his handgun and whirled around, surprise marred his features for less than a second as he glanced at the three people around him.

"Captain," Vector called hesitantly and she glanced at him "This isn't something we have to do, that train can easily take us all straight out of the city."

"Vector," Lupo sounded warningly "You know exactly why I can't do that."

"Listen to me." If she didn't know him better she'd think he was pleading with her and she sighed.

"Fine." She lowered her gun and Leon watched the exchange.

"What's your name kid?" Vector asked turning to Leon

"Leon S Kennedy," He answered curtly over the barrel of his gun "Who might you be?"

"I go by Vector these days, this is Lupo," He gestured to his captain and she inclined her head "And Four Eyes."

The other woman gave a quick mock salute.

"What's your plan after you get the train out of here?" Vector asked

"To be honest, I've just been making it up as I go along not a lot of preparation for a zombie apocalypse in Police Training Academy." Leon responded sarcastically.

"Look, if we do this right we all get out of here and you can make it to your family long before Umbrella, if you still don't like that plan contact your kids and tell them to go wherever it is you would tell them to go." Vector sighed watching Lupo calmly, his entire plan hinging on whether or not she thought she could make it work.

"I never had any love for Umbrella anyway," Lupo sighed "Give me your phone."

"Why?" Vector asked in surprise.

"Because mine is traceable." Lupo replied flatly.

Vector nodded "Four Eyes, see about getting that train activated." He requested as he handed the small black device to Lupo who moved a small distance from them as she pressed a few buttons on the screen.

"Why are you helping us? Aren't you with Umbrella?" Leon asked, gun still pointed straight at Vector's head.

"They already planned to leave us here," Vector replied "Our current employers have had this coming for _long_ time."

Lupo's voice lightened slightly when she spoke through the phone, clearly trying to keep her daughter calm, Leon peered over Vector's shoulder wordlessly before holstering his handgun.

"Well, as long as you aren't trying to kill me I think we can get along." Leon quipped simply.

Lupo walked towards them slowly "I'll see you soon Chaton." She dismissed quietly as she hung up and handed the phone back to Vector, who pocketed the device.

"Got it." Four Eyes voiced, clearly pleased with herself.

"Bertha, Beltway, Spectre evac route secured where are you?" Lupo questioned.

"Oh we heard loud and clear Wolf Mother," Came the Russian snipers slow response "Are you going to burn us too? After your done with Umbrella?"

"This is the way we _all_ get home," Lupo responded flatly "Did you forget that Umbrella planned to abandon us already?"

"This is our last chance," Bertha voiced flatly "I'm not squandering that on a reckless plan."

"I refuse to die in this fucking hole of a town," Beltway chorused loudly "Bring us the other survivor."

Vector clicked his tongue "Sure, you guys win, we are on our way."

Vector signaled the other two to kill their radios with his hand as he turned his own off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leon's hand hovered over the handle of his gun and Vector flashed his palms.

"Don't want to get your friends killed do you?" Vector voiced gesturing at one of the only still working cameras in the room, Beltway was pacing in front of the woman Leon had called Claire, Bertha stood off to the side leaning against one of the pillars that lined the platform and Spectre was positioned atop a walkway.

Leon's eyes narrowed slightly "I assume you have a plan."

"He is a man who solves problems," Four Eyes took the words from his mouth with a cheeky child like grin "So?"

"Can I leave Bertha and Beltway to you two, I'll remove the overwatch first," Vector pointed at Spectre "We need to make it look like we are cooperating, I'll stick to the shadows here and move around behind Spectre, if they ask, tell them we got separated by infected and I plan to get to you when I can, I'll make some noise on the radio to make it believable."

"So, what I'm gonna be bound and handed over while you guys fight to the death with your friends?" Leon voice was laced with displeasure as he spoke.

"This isn't your fight at your earliest convenience get on the train and leave, in case the fight goes south you need to get as far away as you can." Vector voiced simply.

"What happened to assured evac, if that train leaves we are stuck here." Lupo stepped towards Vector anger flashing in her eyes.

"Four Eyes, you seem to like taking words from my mouth." Vector tilted his head towards her.

The other woman grinned "Always have a back up exit strategy for the backup, there are no guarantees on a mission." She quoted simply.

"I'm going to have you trust me for now, first things first we need to give our friends a glorious send off." Vector placed his hand against his neck and tilted it, a resounding pop rang from the joint.

"Shall we go?"

The other three nodded quickly and moved.

* * *

The trip between the control room and the platform was short and uneventful, Lupo and Four Eyes pushed Leon onto the platform slowly and he drove his shoulder back in mock resistance.

"Where's Vector?" Bertha questioned instantly, gun pressed threateningly to the back of Claire's head.

"Didn't know you cared," His voice sang mockingly through the radio "I'm on my way, group of infected cut me off from the other two, I trust they can hand over a subdued survivor without me."

"Losing your touch Vector?" Beltway taunted

"Oh, you'd better pray that's the case Beltway." Vector responded ominously.

Beltway gestured for the other two to push Leon towards them they complied and Leon walked forward slowly, he could feel the crosshair of a sniper scope over his chest as he moved and cold chill ran up his spine, Spectre's finger rested lightly on the trigger of his rifle as he watched the exchange below him.

He felt something pressed against the back of his head "Make a move and your dead." Vector warned flatly, Spectre froze, finger moving away from the trigger, he was aware that even on his best day he'd stand no chance in a hand to hand fight against Vector, none of the members of Delta Team did.

"Smart, we actually believed you were being compliant." His voice muffled slightly by the mask he wore.

"You three are so predictable," Vector responded simply "To be honest…I don't really want to fight you, we've fought together a lot. Just know this doesn't bring me any joy but you aren't giving us much of a choice."

"We are all dead men anyways," Spectre shrugged "Dead for years now, we've always been expendable, just thought I'd try and hold onto life a little longer."

"You could still come with us." Vector pointed out, finger hovering over the trigger.

"I've made my decision as have the other two," Spectre replied "We all have to sleep in the beds we make."

Vector acknowledged that with a small nod, Spectre barely shifted just threw his leg back recklessly, the kick caught Vector's shin and he stumbled enough that Spectre could move the gun away from him, Vector's round pinged off the metal beside them uselessly.

Leon took that signal and broke free of the loosely tied restraints and dived forward tackling Claire through the open door of the train, Four Eyes slid her finger across her armband and the doors slid closed before Bertha or Beltway could react, A small blonde girl poked her head up and peered at the group from inside the train as he began moving, but was quickly dismissed when Beltway fired a blast from his shotgun, causing the two to dive out of the way and move behind the pillars of the platform.

Vector smirked behind his mask, of course they didn't plan on going out easy, he abandoned his gun, dropping it off the cat walk and breaking Spectre's grip on his arm with a quick punch, Vector whirled around throwing a kick towards the side of Spectre's head, the Russian blocked it and held onto the blow firmly throwing a punch towards Vector who rolled backwards and kicked his other leg up, catching the Russian's chin as he rolled back a few meters, they squared off at each other for a few seconds.

Spectre's head shifted ever so slightly towards his gun and Vector launched forward as the sniper dived for his rifle, Spectre grabbed the gun and whirled around only to find the catwalk his eyes widened in surprise as he heard the sound of leather scuffing along metal, his head turned as Vector pulled himself over the railing knife flashing in the facilities light as it descended on him, Spectre hot his rifle in the way of the blow and Vector's eyes narrowed, he slammed his foot into the man's exposed knee, Spectre grunted as he fell to his knee, pressing his forearm against the rifle to hold the knife hovering ever so slightly above his left eye goggle.

Vector pulled his first back and slammed it against Spectre's chin, the blow forced the man against the railing and jarred his grip on his rifle, as the weapon slipped from his grasp Vector spun around and slammed a powerful kick into his chest, the railing groaned and Spectre's vision blurred for a moment as the knife flashed towards him again.

He didn't bother moving as Vector drove the weapon through the side of his head, Vector held the weapon for a long second before drawing it free and wiping the blood on his sleeve, the body clunked against the metal and Vector crouched beside his former comrade.

"Keep a seat down there warm for me will ya, I'll see you soon." He gave the body a light pat on the shoulder as he vaulted the railing and landed over his handgun with a light thud, he picked up the weapon and moved to where his other teammates were still engaged in a firefight.

Beltway's shotgun clicked first and he tossed it as he caught a black cloak move out of the corner of his eye and lifted his arm as Vector's boot slammed into it "So you offed old red already?"

"He said it himself, you three made your choices," Vector responded flatly "Not like we weren't already murderers."

"Well look at that, we finally fucking agree on something too bad it won't save you." Beltway cocked his arm back and threw it down, Vector shifted back and kicked off his chest, avoiding the blow and sliding to a stop a small distance away.

"I'll save myself if you don't mind," Vector retorted as he charged forward he ducked under Beltway's wide punch and slammed his palm into the larger mans stomach, the blow thundered around them and Beltway peered down at Vector clearly unaffected, Vector jumped back out of the man's reach.

"Should I take the armor off to give you a chance?" Beltway taunted as he strode forward.

Vector hopped lightly on his feet eyeing Beltway's movement and stance as the larger man moved forward, Vector wouldn't survive if Beltway got a hold on him, Vector shifted his stance, lifting his knee slightly off the ground and holding his fists in front of his face "You think that armor will protect you from me forever?"

"We both know I only needed to get lucky here and it's all over for you," Beltway growled as he continued his menacingly slow advance "So how about you quick with this stupid fucking dance?"

"As you wish." Vector responded with a growl as he kicked off his back foot and whirled around, slamming his elbow into Beltway's gut, the man took the force of the blow and shifted slightly, Vector jumped slamming his knee into the front of the mask and planting his foot against Beltway's chest and kicking off before the large man could get a hold of him.

Beltway glared through the cracked glass of his mask, the brown of his eye smoldering with anger as he charged towards Vector, Vector's back brushed against and pillar and he dived to the side and rolled to his feet Beltways shadow hovered over him and he dived out of the way as the man's fist slammed into the ground concrete dust flew up from the blow and Beltway rounded on Vector, throwing constant punches in a wide wild arc, Vector shifted out of the way of the blows before diving forward, slipping beneath Beltways legs and launching into the air and whirling around, his boot slammed hard into the side of Beltways head and the large man staggered, Vector leapt forward and locked his arm around Beltway's neck, the large man clawed at the limb constricting around his throat and let out a guttural growl.

Vector's other hand fumbled for the pin on one of the grenades on the man's chest, Beltway lined Vector's back up with one of the pillars and threw himself back, Vector kicked up planting his feet against the pillar and pushing back against the larger man, the new position gave him enough reach to grip the pin of a grenade as Beltway used the slackening grip around his neck to throw Vector over his shoulder and across the platform, Vector slammed against the concrete and rolled to his feet, his ribs screamed at his movement and he ignored them as Beltway glared at him.

Vector rose to his feet and flicked the pin towards Beltway as if it were a coin, Beltway caught it and his eyes widened before they fell in acceptance "Well played buddy." The words left his mouth as his body was engulfed in an explosion that rocked the pillars of the platform.

Vector turned in time to see Bertha stagger back, blood pooling on the uniform around a hole in her shoulder, Lupo approached her from the side and apologetic look on her face as she met Bertha's face before firing a round into the woman's head.

Vector held his ribs as he limped over to the other two "I'm glad you didn't make me do _all_ the work." He quipped as he leaned against a pillar and undid the side of his vest.

Four Eyes moved towards him and he watched her "Don't even trust your partner?"

He eyed her silently and moved his hands, allowing her to undo the vest and lift his shirt enough to examine his ribs "I don't think they are broken, I should have a few herbs left to kill the pain and help the healing, I wouldn't suggest getting thrown around again for awhile though."

"Well there goes my weekend." He joked as the woman moved away from him and began crushing a variety of herbs into a powder.

"So, it's about time you told us how you plan to get us out of this damned city." Lupo voiced flatly

"There are nine organizations in Raccoon City with helicopters designed for staff use, four were discovered outside the city, leaving five, the Hospital, the Mayor's office and three belonging to high level Umbrella employee's, the Umbrella choppers would have been used to evacuate important personnel at the beginning of the outbreak, the hospital however was one of the first establishments to completely fall to the infection."

"How do you know none of the staff used the chopper to leave the city before they were infected?" Lupo questioned.

Vector shifted with a wince and opened his map, the dark blue holograph of the city hovered in front of them "This map uses updated information from Umbrella private satellites, it's constantly updated," He explained "As you can see here," He zoomed the map on the roof of the hospital, the helicopter remained positioned on the helipad "Our escape's awaiting us."

Vector lifted his shirt as Four Eyes held the canister of herbs she had made towards his ribs, dark bruises already splotching over the area, she clicked the top of the tube and the spray spread over the top of the skin, she tied bandages around the affected area, the pain alleviated instantly and he retrieved his vest and strapped it over his chest.

"What about fuel?" Four Eyes questioned glancing at the map.

"Following standard procedure, emergency fuel supplies would be kept here," He highlighted an office towards the eastern side of the top floor "It uses a pump system drawing from backup supplies in the basement, we activate this we can refuel the chopper via this pump on the roof."

"So, who's doing what?" Four eyes asked.

"Lupo is the only one among us with the ability to fly the chopper, her survival is paramount, I'll activate the pump system and you will keep her safe on the rooftop." Vector stated matter of factly.

"Won't your injuries slow you down?" Lupo asked

"No, I can already move freely and it's precisely that reason I am doing the most dangerous part of the this mission, should something go wrong," He removed the flash drive he had extracted earlier and handed it to Four Eyes "You guys get the honor of burning Umbrella to the ground for me."

The woman pushed it back into his hand "I'm confident nothing will go wrong."

Vector rolled his eyes "Of course it won't, but I might get hung up and if that happens you guys leave first and I'll find my own way out of the city, I can slip passed the militaries barricades with little effort." He explained as he handed the drive to Four Eyes, who considered for a moment before taking it and pocketing it.

"The secondary access point puts us closer to the hospital so we will exit that way." Vector's map winked out of existence and he shifted to his feet and checked the ammo in his handgun and grimaced, what he wouldn't give for a resupply.

"We will follow you." Lupo nodded and Vector inclined his head as they fell into step behind him.

* * *

Most of the infected seemed to have left for the city center, likely lured by the last Police defense lines and gunshots, that could still be heard in the distance.

"How many people do you think are still alive?" Four Eyes asked after a long time off nobody speaking.

"Not enough to drive back the infected," Vector answered as he peered down an alleyway and moved into through onto the next street, the massive red cross of the hospital was now visible over the rooftops across from them "Raccoon City's done for."

"What are the chances the infected have already left the hospital?" Lupo asked as they neared their objective.

"Assume the worst" Vector answered "But personally I'm hoping the entire place will be completely empty."

Tents were spread over the large car park, he couldn't see any bodies, but that didn't mean the infected weren't there they moved silently through the forest of abandoned tents, he spared glances into each one to make sure they would receive no surprises, the paused beside a Raccoon Police Department Swat car and he peered at the doors leading the lobby, they seemed to be locked and infected continued to walk into them he cursed under his breath.

"Looks like they are gathered in the lobby," He voiced as he stepped away from the edge of the van "The doors locked them inside."

"What if we could open them?" Four Eyes questioned "It would release more infected into the city, but it might thin out their numbers in the building."

"I think it will be safer to look for a different access point and try to make it to the roof quietly, there should be a few entrances where he kitchen is located, assuming the horde stays in the lobby we won't have much difficulty." Vector explained

"But why are the doors not working, the lights are still on so the backup generators are clearly online and those doors are automated." Lupo pointed out simply.

"Maybe someone on the inside locked them manually before they turned, hoping to help the people outside as much as they could." Four Eyes shrugged.

"That's why we aren't opening those doors," Vector voiced flatly "I've had enough of killing people, whether directly or indirectly."

They nodded in unanimous agreement as they moved around the back of the van, Vector pulled open the vans doors and peered inside, hoping to find anything useful, he found another survival knife and strapped it to his forearm, anything else would just slow them down.

They stayed low and out of the light as they circled around the building, Vector noticed a light hanging over a door and he moved towards it slowly, it was an exit for people who smoked, he could gather that much from the lingering tobacco scent in the air and the cigarette butts littering the ground, he glanced at his teammates who readied their weapons as he pushed the door open slowly and let out a sigh of relief when it didn't squeak or groan in anyway.

The room they were in was empty and he moved to the doors and attempted to hear if anything was outside "Avoid the elevators if you are able, I'll head to the eastern staircase and activate the pumps, you head straight to the roof via the western staircase, if you get the attention of the horde blow up the stairs behind you to buy more time."

The two nodded and moved to the other door, Vector activated his cloak as he moved through the door into the hallway, he could hear the infected banging on the lobby door from where he was, fortunately they hadn't all leaned against it at once and only a couple of them were uselessly beating against the safety glass, he darted down the corridor and paused by the door to the stairs, watching the hallway in front of him as Four Eyes and Lupo nodded to him from the other end and pushing through the door onto the stairs and disappeared from his line of sight, he turned to the door and stopped when his eyes met the bloodshot pale eyes of an infected, staring straight at him through the small amount of glass on the door, it's eyes vacantly moved over his form, but he knew his cloak prevented him from actually being seen, the lifeless stare was enough to rise the hair on his arms.

He glanced down the corridor, there was no way he could silently open the door and deal with the infected, it would make noise and alert the horde in the lobby, but moving up the western side of the building would waste a lot of time getting to the pumps and there was no guarantee there wasn't a large number of infected spread through the whole building.

He clicked on his radio "Guys, blow the stairs behind you, I'm gonna wake the neighbors."

Lupo and Four Eyes shared a look, obviously he didn't have a choice "Understood Vector."

Lupo pulled the pin on a grenade and rolled it down the stairs as Vector slammed through the door with his shoulder, ending the unprepared infected slamming against the wall as he drew his knife and drove it in the zombies head right as it let out a loud blood curdling screech, the screech silenced after a moment and Vector booted the door behind him closed, knocking one of the faster zombies back into the corridor as he pulled a grenade and bounded up the stairs, he pulled the pin and dropped it at his feet as he passed the first floor and the stairs erupted into a cloud of concrete dust as he continued up the stairs, an infected pushed through the door on the fifth floor and he slammed his palm into its jaw, driving the things mouth into the top of its head, the already decomposing corpse's head snapped back and the neck cracked loudly, the zombie fell back onto the ground with a thud and Vector didn't break stride.

He heard the door above him burst open, followed by the groan of a number of zombies moving down the stairs, he paused looking at the door that led out onto the current floor, two lower than he needed to be, he could fight through it or run out into the building and attempt to lose them and circle around, he counted nine infected coming towards him hungrily, blood dripping from their mouths, their faces and bodies shredded in various degrees from when they were torn at by the ravenous undead.

He dropped down four steps and jumped onto the railing, fortunately the infected lacked the foresight to read his plan the rounded the edge of the stairs and continued moving towards him as he jumped and slid in between the walls of the two flights of stairs onto the next floor, the infected turned to follow him up and he drew the extra knife and flicked it towards them, taking out the legs of two in front and causing the small group to stagger and topple, not intelligent enough to get back on their feet they began dragging themselves up the stairs, but it would take a long time before they reached him and he'd be long gone before then

He darted up the last two floors and broke into the corridor, the infected numbers had dwindled the higher he got, he supposed that made since, they would follow food and the survivors would have run for the bottom floor to try and get outside, he drew his knife and handgun as he moved through the corridors, fires had apparently broken out and been dealt with by the hospitals automated systems, some rooms were charred to nothing, allowing him to see the corridors on the opposite sides of them, others were affected very little, forcing him to take it slow.

His own breath echoed in his ears, the groans of far off infected caused him to quicken his pace, the idea of becoming lunch after coming this far sharpening his senses, he rounded a corner and hugged the wall as he moved towards the emergency pump room, he heard a groan and paused bring his gun around and backing up slowly, waiting for the infected to round the corner in front of him.

He heard a crack and turned to the wall beside him as a set of bloodied arms broke through the burned wooden wall, he planted his foot against the bottom of the wall and kicked back as the infected broke through after him the gunshot rang in his ears and the body dropped back, he could see the other patients pushing against restraints that kept them tied to the beds, he knew those restraints wouldn't hold, he darted to the room and pushed on the handle, when it didn't turn he back stepped and slammed his foot forward, slamming the door off its hinges, he darted inside and pulled the leaver inside, the light above the generator flicked green and it rumbled to life "Pumps activated on my way to the roof via the elevator, the stairs became a no go."

"Affirmative we just reached the rood, the western stair case no longer exists." Lupo relayed as Vector darted into the hospital, he heard the restraints breaking, the door to the stairs broke open in the distance,

He grabbed the knife he had dropped when the zombie had come through the wall and broke into a sprint, dodging outside the reach of infected as he hit the button on the elevator and it dinged at him, he glanced at the numbers slowly rising towards his floor and he whirled around, dropping as many infected as he could with his remaining bullets before holstering the weapon and shifting his stance with his knife held against his forearm.

The elevator door dinger and slid open, he turned his head to glance inside as a loud hiss reached his ears, he dropped to the ground and threw his leg into the air, his boot caught the centre of the skinless monster, it's tongue whipped over his head as it landed on the ground with a screech and he brought his knife down into the monsters exposed and beating heart, he rolled backwards into the elevator as the licker died and hit the button for the roof as the infected horded in the main corridor and moved towards him, the weight of the infect pushing each other forward forcing them forward much faster than their usual sluggish pace as he slammed his fist into the button, the doors began sliding closed and a zombie at the front reached out towards him he jumped back and slammed both his feet into the infected chest, forcing it back and preventing it from stopping the doors closing, the beat against the metal door and the elevator lurched as it ascended to the roof, when it opened he pulled the pin of his second last grenade and tossed it over his shoulder, smoke blew through the doors as the elevator descended towards the ground floor with a screech.

Lupo was running flight checks in the cockpit whilst Four Eyes was standing by the pump eyeing the building around them, she caught sight of Vector and he waved as he quickened his pace to a slow jog to get to them quickly.

"Any problems?" He asked as he reached them.

"None so far," Four Eyes replied calmly, she produced the flash drive he had handed her and he accepted it with a hidden grin and returned it to one of his empty ammo pouches "Told you it'd be fine."

"Wouldn't happen to have an extra mag would you?" He asked gesturing to his handgun, she reached into one of pouches on her back and removed two full magazines.

"These are the last ones so don't waste em." She warned with a chuckle.

"Please," Vector shrugged off with and laugh as a loud thud caught their ears "Am I going crazy?"

"I don't think so," Four Eyes answered as she lifted her gun "How long till you can get into the air Lupo?"

"Fueling will be done in twelve seconds," Lupo answered "Why?"

"I'm gonna detach the fuel line, you get into the air and wait for us to give you the clear to come get us." Vector relayed as the rooftop broke towards the sky, Lupo stared at him through the glass of the chopper.

"You'll have more to fear than hell if either of you die." She threatened.

"Noted." Vector responded with a nod as he twisted the fuel line and ripped it free from the side of the chopper, Four Eyes closed the port on the side of the chopper as the blades whirred to life and the helicopter began to lift into the air, Vector threw the fuel pump away from them, allowing the chopper fuel to leak over the helipad as the Tyrant finally broke thought the roof and clambered up, shooting them a wicked glare as it rose it it's full height and charged towards them.

The pair dived to either side as the Tyrant swung at them, Vector rolled to his feet and fired a shot, the bullet sunk into the scar on the side of the Tyrants face from the grenade they had hit it with earlier and it rounded on him, apparently he recognized him before it charged he shifted and waited as it threw a punch at his head, he ducked and it brought it's other hand around to slam him into the ground and he rolled out of the way as he kicked up and slammed his knee into the mutants chin, the Tyrant didn't acknowledge the blow and lifted a hand to swat at him like he was a fly, a number of shots pierced it's back and it staggered forward allowing Vector to slash it across the face with his knife before flipping away.

The Tyrant roared and Vector could hear the splitting of skin as the Tyrants left arm exploded into a large clawed monstrosity, large red veins appeared on the left side of its head as the eyes died a blood red, it walked towards them slowly, Vector brought up his handgun and fired another shot, the Tyrant moved the claw in the way and the bullet pinged into the air, Vector glanced down at the steadily growing pool of helicopter fuel and fired a shot into it.

"Burn away you fucking monster." He demanded as the bullet hit the fuel and it ignited, engulfing the area the Tyrant was standing in fire.

The monster roared in pain and collapsed onto its hand, as fire licked up its arms and legs, incinerating the clothing that remained over its body and revealing the rippling skin underneath as the virus ran rampant through its veins.

It's chest exploded with a sickening squelch, a large spike protruded from its right shoulder, it's right arm remained mostly human, only a large bone colored tendril protruded from its palm as it rose to its feet.

"This things stubborn." Vector voiced in irritation.

"Like everything infected with the T-virus it has one vital weak point, as a humanoid opponent I think it works much the same way as a regular infected." Four Eyes explained quickly.

"We've shot it in the head already, it's still moving around!" Vector shouted over the monsters roar.

"Then we need to remove its entire upper body." Vector glanced at the grenade on his belt an nodded his head.

"Alright, come on then you bull headed fuck!" Vector shouted waving his arms above his head to draw the Tyrants attention.

The massive mutation moved towards him and he hopped on his feet for a moment and shook his head at the lunacy of his own plan as he darted forward, the Tyrant seemed unfazed by the movement and lifted its large clawed hand to swipe at him, Vector dropped low and slid underneath the attack and slashed at the Tyrants ankle as he slid passed and jumped to his feet, the Tyrant let out a pained yell and turned to face him again as he rounded on it and moved forward again.

He braced his knife against his forearm as the Tyrant shifted its arm back to spear him and he ducked to the side as the claw dragged along the steel, he drove the knife into the Tyrants chest and jumped up slamming his boot into the knifes handle and jumping away, the Tyrant peered at the knife in its chest curiously before it's other hand shot up and the tendril flew towards him, wrapping around his ankle and slamming him into the ground before dragging him towards it.

He could feel blood trickling from the edges of his mouth as he was hoisted into the air in front of Tyrant and forced to make eye contact with it as it held him around the neck, nowhere near tight enough to choke, apparently it wanted to spike him the same what he had with the knife.

He locked eyes with the Tyrant for a moment and his mouth split into a wide grin behind the mask as he kicked the knife deeper into the Tyrants chest, it roared and shook as he pressed his gun against its arm and fired, snapping the tendons keeping him suspended in the air, he hit the ground with a thud "Four Eyes!" He roared as he curled his arms over his head.

The woman jumped to her feet and the Tyrant noticed turning to face her as she cocked her arm back and launched a small glass container at it, it lifted the claw and the glass shattered, showering the Tyrants upper body with a clear liquid as Vector lifted his gun, the Tyrant glanced down at him and noticed the grenade attached the hilt of the knife and it's eyes widened slightly as Vector fired into the explosion and dived away, the explosion ignited the fuel that head spread over the Tyrants body as its upper body was blown in every direction and landed on the ground with loud squelching thuds.

Vector was lifted to his feet by Four Eyes as wind ripped at his cloak, his vision darkened considerably, the last thing he remembered was being lowered onto the floor of the chopper while Four Eyes fussed over the top of him, although he couldn't think what she would be doing.

Then it was just black.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the pilot chapter, a little disclaimer, I haven't played Resident Evil Two in around fifteen years and as much as I'd love to say I had the means to play it, I simply don't so I am awaiting the remaster so I do hope I didn't mess with the cannon** _ **too**_ **much, obviously there are some differences since I am focusing mostly on Vector.**

 **I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter though and I will see you guys in the next one, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't worry, this story hasn't been abandoned! I've finally put together a legitimate writing schedule and I culled like eleven unfinished stories that I would never get around too, my current schedule puts these stories at one update every month, this one will likely be the first week in every month! So, hopefully I can continue to advance the story in a method to which you all enjoy!**

* * *

If Vector had listed then top forty things he expected to see when he woke up, crappy, cheap motel room ceiling was not there, that of course meant he would have thought he'd be waking up at all.

He sat up groggily, his head pounded a few times protesting the idea of movement at all, his ribs chorused in agreement but he ignored them both, checking his arms for anything out of the ordinary.

Apparently Four Eyes hadn't decided he was a research subject, at least he didn't feel anything like the usual symptoms usual T-virus infectee's felt at that moment.

He got some amusement out of the fact that his mask remained fastened over his head despite the change in clothes, he tugged at the mask and looked around for something to place it on, seeing his hooded cloak folded on the bedside table he haphazardly tossed the mask atop it and ran a hand over his face.

He heard the door open and his habitual response kicked in, he rolled off the bed and crouched beside it, when whoever had entered the room didn't say anything he slowed his breathing to reduce the sound, he heard the intruders footsteps pad through the room and what sounded like the rustling of plastic bags, then he rose to his feet slightly to peer at the entrant.

Four Eyes seemed to finally have realized he had moved, her eyes met his, although the plastic grocery bag hanging from her mouth prevented her from saying anything, she had another in her other hand and the keys were awkwardly balanced on a finger with another bag in that hand.

"Morning? Or is Afternoon correct?" Vector voiced, the voice usually muffled by his mask was considerably lighter.

The woman placed one of the bags on the counter and removed the bag from her mouth, placing that on the counter as well before she spoke "Morning, I brought bacon…and coffee."

"Okay?" Vector questioned, head still only half showing over the top of the bed, his eyes regarding her curiously.

She leaned against the doorway and tilted her head, getting a look at the small part of his face she could see, he had medium length black hair, still ruffled from being asleep and his eyes were an odd shade of red.

"You've been out for two days, Lupo, well, Karena already left, she told me to say 'glad you're still alive' if you got better, so she's glad you're still alive." The woman explained quickly.

Vector ruffled his hair slightly and sighed as he got to his feet, straightening up to the best of his ability "And the bacon and coffee?"

"I've been living off whatever slop Umbrella gave us since the team formed, since we are _civilians_ now, we at least get to eat like them." She responded flatly.

"No, I just expected you to be all anti-bacon, you know being a scientist and everything." Vector explained gesturing vaguely with his hand.

"But bacon tastes good." She tilted her head at him and he stared at her for a few seconds.

"Did you _ever_ get out?" He asked, his face contorting into a half pitiful half disbelieving expression that was almost comical.

"No, I didn't." She responded flatly as she dug the packet out of the bags, followed by everything else she had bought, mostly basic first aid supplies for him, enough for the two of them to have breakfast and a change of clothing for the pair of them.

"Where'd you even get all this?" Vector asked, not entirely sure where they were.

"There's a small town not too far down the highway, I walked there." She answered.

Vector pushed the image of her lugging a grocery bag back to the motel in her mouth out of his mind "Alright, what have you been telling people?"

"About?" She asked unsurely.

"You and I, members of the opposite sex in the same room usually raises questions." Vector pointed out flatly.

"That were partners." She answered simply.

"Could be worse," Vector admitted "Four-"

"Christine," She corrected "We are civilians now."

Vector stared at her for a few seconds "Christine," He amended, despite the foreign name leaving his lips "Do you know what normal people think partners are?"

"Not a clue." She replied simply and she removed a fry pan and placed it on the stove.

He just sighed, he was still tired and _way_ too groggy to be having _that_ conversation with the intellectual in front of him "Well, whatever." He voiced as he walked back over to his bed, he made it quickly and pulled on his gloves, he lifted his hand and began typing a few things into the device on his arm.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Christine asked glancing at the device, it was pretty much a small supercomputer packed into a phone, she knew that much, not that he often shared a great deal about the tech he used.

"Oh, this is completely untraceable, I only worked for Umbrella, all of my equipment is my own," He glanced around "Where's my knife?"

"Top draw," Christine called from the back of the kitchen as she cracked an egg into a fry pan "Your Five-Seven's in there as well."

He opened the draw in the bedside table his cloak and mask were sitting on, placed the knife on the back of his belt and left the gun in its holster, he moved back towards the counter top, grabbing the shirt she had bought he slipped it over his head, it was a plain black tee shirt.

His mouth watered slightly as the smell of bacon began wafting around the room, his stomach let out a growl, reminding him he hadn't eaten in two days and he hadn't eaten bacon in months.

He tied the holster over his shoulder, letting his gun sit against his right side, he left his cloak and mask on the bedside table.

He moved to one of the chairs by the windows and pushed the curtain back a crack to peer into the car park outside the window, the room they were in gave him an exceptional overview of the entire parking lot and the highway beyond, he could make out the edges of the town Four-Christine had mentioned before if he squinted.

He heard his companion plop into the seat opposite him and he turned to accept the plate she of food she had cooked "How do you think we have until Umbrella figure out where we are?"

He glanced at the device on his wrist "Maybe an hour, not a lot of helicopters left Raccoon City's airspace, they really blew the entire city to hell didn't they?"

The woman hummed her acknowledgement distractedly, taking the time to examine her partners face, she could count the number of times she'd seen him without his mask on with one hand. His hair had grown a bit since the last time, the pitch black locks hanging to around the middle of his forehead. You almost wouldn't be able to tell he was Japanese if not for the very slight slant in his eyes, which were quite unique in of themselves, being quite a dark red.

"Like something you see?" He asked with a slight smirk, tilting his head slightly.

"I certainly won't complain," She replied casually "Now, take off the shirt."

"Whoa there, at least buy me dinner first." Vector quipped quickly.

"I made you breakfast?" She tilted her head "I need to tend to your wounds, don't be difficult."

Vector rolled his eyes slightly, trust the scientist to be completely unfazed, he did as he was ordered regardless, slipping the shirt over his head as Christine moved to gather the medical supplies she'd bought, a number of new bandages and sprays that would help accelerate healing.

She removed the old bandages carefully, revealing the bloody and bruised skin beneath them, although the color was already considerably better than it had been while he was still out.

She shook the large tube in one hand while she unrolled the new bandages with the other, she placed a hand on his chest to hold him still as she moved the spray across his ribs "They were definitely broken, thank god for herbs right?"

Vector let out a breath in a chuckle, the action obviously caused him some amount of pain since he winced "I guess that's one way to look at it."

"If these had to heal naturally it would take months," Cristina countered levelly as she continued to apply the spray "With these it only takes a few days for large scale injuries like this."

Vector nodded "I wouldn't need healing if Umbrella weren't so hell-bent on playing god."

Christine shrugged in response as she tossed the empty canister back into the plastic bag at her feet and moved about wrapping the new bandages around Vector's ribs.

She tied the cloth off tightly when the device on Vector's wrist beeped sharply, he lifted his wrist and looked at it "Well, looks like our rides here." The way he grinned did _nothing_ at all to ease her worry.

He got to his feet and pulled his shirt back on, Cristina glanced at the roof as the loud beating of a helicopter stopping above the hotel reached her ears, Vector pulled his coat around his shoulders and stared at his mask for a few seconds. The sound of boots landing above them drew his attention away from his old helmet and he grabbed it as Christine snapped a magazine in her silver P229 handgun.

She glanced at him from her position crouched by one of the two beds, the pair of them waited a few seconds longer as the windows shattered in, Vector stood up first tossing his mask forward and catching the edge of the flash bang that was tossed into the room, knocking the grenade back outside, he slid up to the window and closed his eyes as the loud bang reverberated in his ears, shouts of alarm could be heard as he vaulted the window sill he grabbed a hold of the rope Umbrella's mercenaries were using, pressing the barrel of his gun to the side of the man's head he pulled the trigger, the rope continued to swing outward with his momentum and Vector undid the clasp keeping the body attached to the rope.

The body hit the ground with a thud and he planted his feet against the side of the building, he whirled around quickly firing a number of shots in rapid succession eliminating the remaining men on the side of the building, he dropped down quickly. Picking up his mask and setting it over his head, he took a deep breath as he punched a set of commands into the device on his wrist. He peered around the edge of the building as handful of armored cars pulled into the parking lot.

A moment later he disappeared from sight and dashed across the edge of the car park sliding to a stop behind a car that must have belonged to another guest staying at the hotel, he peered above the side of the car quietly as the men exited the cars.

He counted two fully geared tactical teams, all of their uniforms displaying the Umbrella logo proudly on the shoulder, he let out a snort and glanced in the direction of the room Christine was currently holed up in.

He moved out from behind the cars, his cloak would only really be given away if he moved quickly, a couple of men broke away towards the perimeter, setting up a wide area to box them in, he drew his knife silently, he grabbed one of the men by the mouth and drove the blade through his chest with a thud, he rolled with the body and shifted it behind the car he'd been hiding behind as his appearance shifted to replicate the one of the down soldier.

He approached the main group silently, his voice would give him away easily, he nodded in response to anyone asking him something, he reached a group still standing relatively close to each other, his eyes lingered on the grenade attached to one man's belt for a moment. He glanced up at the armored car a few meters from him, a soldier still manned the fifty caliber machine gun mounted atop it.

He took another breath and lowered himself slightly as he darted forward, he pulled the pin from the group stealthily and slid across the bonnet of the armored car as his appearance began to shift back the gunners eyes widened in surprise as he lined up the shot. The gunshot echoed around parking lot and the gunners head dropped back. The group shouted in alarm as the grenade on the man's belt erupted scattering shrapnel in every direction as Vector slid over the edge of the car and ducked behind it.

Machine gun fire whizzed over his head, he stayed low behind the car, eyes darting around himself quickly, he noticed his reflection in the rear view mirror and he slammed a gloved fist into the glass, picking a shard up off the ground he angled it over the car to get a look at where his opponents were.

One team had made it to the door, the other had been scattered by his initial attack but had reorganized themselves enough to shoot at him and were slowly advancing towards the car he was using as cover.

Christine took a breath as the heavy thuds of boots echoed outside the door before halting. She waited a moment and lowered towards the ground before launching forward slamming her foot into the center of the door and sending the large section of wood snapping off its hinges into the soldier that had been waiting to kick the door in, using the moment of surprise she dashed forward shoving the man over the railing before firing a shot into the chin of the guys directly behind him and grabbing the dead soldiers chest, the troops were funneled into a single file formation because of the way the second floor worked, which worked to her advantage.

Using the dead body as a shield she fired over the shoulder, catching another troop in the chest before the another moved towards her, she sidestepped and ducked beneath the punch he threw at her and she slammed her elbow into his stomach and threw him over her shoulder firing a shot into the man behind him before turning her gun to the man on the ground.

She spotted the grenade on the dead man beneath her leg and pulled the pin before vaulting the railing and rolling into her landing. The balcony exploded behind her and the team that had been after her were sent flying by the blast if they weren't killed by it outright.

The soldiers that had been focused on Vector turned to fire at her, the moment they did Vector popped up from behind his position and opened fire at them, catching one soldier in the arm and killing another with a well placed shot to the head.

Christine slid behind another one of the armored cars and popped up the fire a few shots herself. She caught the reflection of a soldier in the window beside her and she ducked as he swung a knife at her. She swept his leg out from under him and stared down her gun at him a moment before pulling the trigger, she dropped under the hail of bullets that were sent her way, while she was crouched she retrieved the man's knife, staying as low as she could she opened the door of the car, she grinned when she saw the keys still in the ignition and climbed into the car.

The windshield was bulletproof, but she couldn't make anything out through it as she started the car and slammed on the accelerator, she ripped the hand brake on the moment the car got some speed and dived out the side. The car turned slightly before the wheel locked and the vehicle went barreling over its side and rolling towards the soldiers. Who were forced to dive out of the way or be crushed, a few were slow on their reactions and the Humvee slammed into them hard.

She pushed herself to her feet and lifted her gun, firing at the few remaining soldiers as Vector vaulted the car he was behind and finished the last remaining Umbrella mercenaries.

"They found us a little faster than I expected." Christine voiced as she turned one of the dead soldiers over.

Vector lifted his arm "I called them here, Umbrella's lackey's aren't smart enough to find us on their own."

Christine stared at him "And why pray tell, would you do something so stupid? What if they sent other members of the U.S.S after us?"

"I was hoping they would, removing a few of the people who could become real pains in the ass later, right now would be beneficial besides, we needed a ride and nothing says don't ask me a single question like an armored car." Vector explained simply as he crossed his arms and admired the remaining Humvee in the parking lot.

"Oh, if I didn't know any better I'd say someone's in love." Christine taunted with a smirk.

"Allow me to respond in a way that you'd understand," Vector placed a hand on his hip and leant down slightly before he spoke "The human definition of 'love' is made of equal parts, attraction, desire, lust and admiration. In conclusion I'm sixty percent in love."

Christine rolled her eyes in response before her eyes shifted to something over his shoulder "That's flying pretty low."

Vector turned his gaze to where she'd indicated, the transport helicopter was quickly approaching them and as Christine had said it was quite low to the ground and there weren't many people on the planet that would demand a helicopter fly so low to the ground.

Vector's mouth twisted into a small smirk as his eyes narrowed on the chopper "Let's like we might have some interesting company."

The sides of the helicopter opened a two black ropes were thrown out as two people dressed in standard Umbrella Security Service black leapt out, landing across from Christine and Vector heavily.

The two stared at their opponents silently, the U.S.S member on the left focused on Vector, he couldn't tell gender through the gear, but the katana in the persons hand gave him a pretty good idea of who was in front of him.

Vector tilted his head slightly "Orochi? Is that you under their?"

"Hmph, surprised you remember my name." The distinctly male voice scoffed in return.

"Hey, I remember the names of all my potential enemies, even the bad ones like yourself." Vector taunted casually inspecting the back of his hand.

"Hah, Well I'll become a legend when I lop your head off your shoulders and take your mask back to my superiors, I'll be the man who killed Hunk's favorite." Orochi lifted his sword and set it across the arm.

"Oh, the winner gets to take a prize?" Vector asked as he took up his stance and drew his knife, flattening the back of the blade to his forearm.

"Think you can deal with the other one?" Vector asked Christine quietly.

Christine's eyes narrowed on her opponent, the unnamed U.S.S member stared directly at her challenging, the operative had no obvious weapons on them "I'm sure I can handle it, I was top of my class as well after all."

Vector glanced at her "Top of the class of nerds." He taunted under his breath.

Orochi launched forward "Saying your last goodbyes?" The man shouted as he brought his sword down, Vector deflected with his knife and chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He struck low, slamming his boot into the sword wielders leg, the man grunted and threw a punch at Vector's head, who promptly ducked. Before jumping back out of the way of the sword swinging across towards his gut.

Vector changed his stance quickly flipped the knife around in his hand and dashing forward, he slashed down and tossed the knife into his other hand as he swept his leg low, Orochi jumped the sweep and brought his sword down as Vector brought his knife up, the blades clattered against each other, Vector angled his knife away to deflect Orochi's sword and threw a punch at the man's head with his free hand.

Orochi shifted his head to the side and caught Vector's arm, slamming his elbow into the man's mask and tossing him a few meters away, Vector tumbled over and slid along the ground before popping back to his feet, he stared at Orochi and placed a hand against the side of his neck, turning his had lazily the bone popped loudly as Vector took a breath.

Vector flipped the knife around in his hand as he rose to his feet, he lowered slightly before launching towards his opponent, he inputted a quick set of commands into his wrist device and swung into a wild punch. Orochi ducked beneath it as Vector passed him and flickered once before disappearing.

Vector spun quickly driving his foot into his opponents knee, Orochi grunted as he fell to the ground and swung his sword across in the direction he'd been struck. Vector turned over his opponents blade and flipped his knife around as he cut across Orochi's shoulder, he landed low as the sword sailed over his head and he drove forward placing another quick slice beneath the man's arm.

Orochi growled in frustration and swung at him wildly, Vector dodged the two quick slashes and dove forward slamming both his feet into the man's chest as he cloak ran out "What's wrong Orochi, you look like you're fighting a ghost."

The man let out a shout and charged him, Vector twisted around the sword wielders slashes and struck in the split second gaps he had, each little cut he made was not on its own lethal, but they racked up. Both in the pain they caused and the blood loss they'd accumulate.

The fatigue was beginning to show visibly, Orochi's movements continued to get slowed as Vector's back hit the wall of the motel and Orochi swung down in a hard overhead strike, the sword caught the wall above Vector's head and the man staggered back as Vector pressed forward driving his knife up against his opponents neck and slicing across, as Orochi fell to his knee's Vector snatched the sword out of the quickly dying mans hands.

"Winner gets a prize right?" He voiced simply as he admired the side of the folded metal blade, it caught the light and glinted, he removed his mask and dropped it onto Orochi's back "You can keep the mask, that's an old chapter of my life."

He grabbed the sheath for the katana of the downed mans back and glanced across as Christine's fight with the unnamed operative. He sheathed the blade and sat down idly, leaving the sword beside him.

Christine's eyes narrowed as she curved back out of the way of her opponents punch, flipping over she caught the ma in the chin with her foot and drew her gun, firing a shot at him as she advanced. The operative lifted his left arm and the sound of something charging could be heard before the bullet reflected on what looked to be a panel of hard light and into the ground.

She drew her knife and ducked beneath another punch, she could hear the energy behind it crackling over her head as she drove her fist into the operatives wrist, she slashed a strap on the inner part of the man's forearm and they let out a grunt as the knife sliced through their arm. She spun low and slammed her foot into the man's chest as she grabbed the glove and it was pulled free of the operatives arm. Who went head over heels rolling away from her before sliding to a stop.

She studied the device built into the wrist guard for a few moments before slipping it over her right hand and clenching her fist "I'll be taking this."

"I'll get it back in a moment girly." The operative hissed simply as he charged her.

The device's operation was quite simple, there was a button on the side of the index finger that worked to charge it when she clenched her fist, she ducked the man's punch and slammed the hard light panel into his chest, she heard the bones crunch beneath the blow and she slammed her leg into the operatives knee, it cracked inwards and he dropped to his knee with a pained shout she placed the barrel of her P229 against his forehead and pulled the trigger, she pulled the other device free of the operatives arm as he fell to the ground. She looked over to where Vector was seated casually with his elbow resting against his knee.

"You could have helped." She shot at him dryly.

"You looked like you had it all under control, besides you got some goodies." Vector shrugged as he grabbed the sword and got to his feet.

"I'd hardly call kinetic deflectors 'goodies' but yes, I did." Christine said an air of pride in her tone.

"You wanna drive or shall I?" Vector offered, swinging the cars keys around his finger and holding them out dramatically.

Christine snatched the keys from his hand "Don't need you breaking any more ribs." She scoffed simply as she strode away from him and around the car, he tilted his head slightly as she walked passed.

He shook his head and turned his eyes onto the horizon, he began punching a set of numbers into the phone on his wrist as he got into the passenger seat of the car.

"You better not be calling in another fight." Christine warned dangerously.

"Not this time." Vector chuckled as he finished dialing the number and put it on speaker holding it between them as the phone was answered.

"Hello?" The familiar voice questioned unsurely.

"Hey there kiddo," Vector voiced simply with a smirk on his face "It's your new best friends."

"So, you made it out of Raccoon City after all?" Leon's voice held more relief than anything else.

"Aw, you doubted us?" Vector quipped with a laugh.

"Not exactly," Leon sighed in response "I'm sorry about your team."

"They made their choices," Christine cut in simply "Where are you?"

"Currently? In a crappy motel trying to come up with a way to make sure Umbrella burn for what they did." Leon replied angrily.

Vector chuckled "Well, we have just the thing to help you with that. We've got more than a few reasons to hate Umbrella ourselves."

"Then we need to meet up, are you mobile?" Leon asked

"Of course, just name a place." Christine answered quickly.

"Sanctuary, it's a bar in the town I grew up. I'm safe to assume you know where that is?" Leon voiced simply

"You're definitely safe to assume that," Vector chuckled "See you there kid."

"Heading for Sanctuary are we?" Christine raised a brow.

"Seems fitting doesn't it?" Vector laughed.

"That aptly describes it." Christine nodded as she started the car.

* * *

Sanctuary was more than a little rundown, at some point it seemed like the establishment was going for a gothic motif, complete with gargoyles and stained glass windows, now it was just a dirty bar wayward souls would find themselves in when they had nowhere else to go.

Perfect for people like them.

Vector swirled a glass of whiskey in his hand idly, Leon hadn't attempted to make any contact with them, so either the kid had gotten captured or he hadn't arrived. Either path was completely viable but both had the same outcome. They wouldn't be leaving for awhile.

"Yous two aren't from round these parts are ye?" Vector resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"There isn't really _anyone_ from 'round these parts'." He returned levelly, the entire town had a population of three hundred and fifty people, it was an everyone knows everyone neighborhood, he glanced across at Christine and took a long sip of his drink.

"Sorry, my partner's a little tired from the long drive," She managed a kind smile quite well, he made a noise in the back of his throat and she shot him a glare "We are just passing through on our way to see some old friends."

"No need to explain dearie," The middle aged bartender replied with a polite nod " I'm sure you and your boyfriend will enjoy your time here."

Christine frowned and opened her mouth, likely to the correct the man before he walked away, she didn't get the chance as he engaged someone else in conversation. Vector cracked an eye open to look at her "Now that just inspired confidence, am I that bad?"

She shot him another look before leaning forward and tilting her head "Hm, I don't know. Perhaps you'd be adequate," She smirked as her eyes rolled over him playfully "Of course I'd have to test you thoroughly."

"That an invitation or a challenge Eyes?" He returned with an equally playful grin.

The woman shrugged in response as she sipped at her drink and allowed her eyes to roam across the bar, she inclined towards the door with her head and Vector glanced over. Leon spotted them after a few seconds of looking, the blonde haired child he'd spotted on the train on his arm, he gave the bartender a kind wave as he strode over to the table.

"I figured you'd still be with the other woman, unless that's your in which case damn you work fast." Vector quipped quickly as he glanced at the child.

Leon frowned at him and opened his mouth to argue, instead he just sighed "You never actually told me your names."

"I'm Christine," Christine introduced simply "And whose this little angel." The woman cooed with a smile directed at the girl.

"Sherry," The small blonde introduced, nodding her head slightly "Nice to meet you properly."

"You can just call me Vector, everyone does." Vector replied as he finished the rest of his drink.

"Leon? I never thought I'd see you again, Raccoon City's destruction is all over the news, hell of an accident to wipe out a whole city like that." The bartender walked over a pleasantly surprised look on his face.

"I never actually arrived in the city Gerome," Leon lied coolly "Military had it all quarantined, I stayed for as long as I could to assist."

Gerome nodded "You know these two?"

"They were helping with the evacuation, a lot of people owe these two their lives." Christine kept the kind smile plastered on her face and Vector just continued his drinking calmly.

"Oh, in that case your next rounds on the house, consider it a welcome back gift." The old man smiled and clapped Leon on the back before walking off back to the bar.

"Sherry, you okay to sit here with Aunty Christine while Vector and I talk?" Leon asked simply, Sherry nodded and Vector got to his feet, allowing Leon to place the girl where he'd been sitting opposite Christine.

Leon and Vector made their way over to the bar "What are you drinking?" Leon asked cordially.

"Whiskey," Vector replied watching the man calmly "So, what's the deal?"

Leon sighed as he sipped at his drink "You don't have a lot of time, they only let me bring Sherry because I convinced them you would think something was up if I showed up alone. Claire's gone off searching for her brother."

"I have a feeling all the Redfield's in one spot is not gonna end well," Vector commented as he sipped at his drink "But that's not what I was asking. What deal did _you_ get?"

"They want to recruit me into a special division of the military, they've been investigating Umbrella for yours. They _know_ who you and Christine are, they sent me as the diplomatic option." Leon explained quickly.

"Let me guess, join the division or answer for our crimes?" Vector took a slightly longer drag of his drink.

"That's pretty much the gist of it." Leon nodded "Whatever you decide, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Vector slid the small drive with all the evidence the military would need to burn Umbrella completely across to Leon "Just make sure Umbrella pays for what they did."

Leon took the drive and frowned at him "Don't worry, we won't hurt them too much. You and Sherry should get out of here."

Vector strode back over towards Christine with a smile on his face "The talk go well?"

"Well enough," Vector returned casually, Leon picked Sherry up "Looks like Sanctuary's a bust though."

Christine sighed and down the remainder of her drink, Vector pulled his sleeve back and began entering a few commands into his wrist device, the glass around them shattered and the lights winked out with a loud bang.

Whilst the military searched the building for them, they'd already jumped into the street outside and made a beeline for the car they'd arrived in, Vector slammed his foot down, the car swerved into the street and Leon watched it speed away from them.

"General, I'd like to make a request," The older man turned to face him and lifted a brow, Leon held the flash drive Vector had given him up simply "This drive contains every bit of information you'll need to burn Umbrella for what they did in Raccoon City, it was procured by the people you were attempting to arrest in there."

"What is it you want Kennedy? I'm not interested in games." The general barked gruffly.

"I want my friends to remain off America's most wanted list, they are not the enemy Umbrella and their experiments are," Leon responded strongly "If you refuse, not only will I refuse to join you're little outfit. I'll make sure none of _this_ information ever see's the light of day."

The general stared at the younger man for a few stagnant seconds "Well, if nothing else surviving that city certainly gave you some stones. You've my word, you give me that drive your friends won't be pursued further." Leon inclined his head quickly.

"Thank you sir." The General accepted the drive and glanced in the direction the Humvee had gone.

"Sir are we going to pursue?" His sergeant asked quickly.

"Negative Sergeant, we've got what we came for and we have a bigger fish to fry, let's pack up!" The General turned on his heel quickly and strode away.

Leon glanced in the direction Vector and Christine had gone a moment, before following after his new boss.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter 2! I played around with the idea of Vector and Four Eyes joining the military in this chapter, but I think I'm gonna hold off on it a little while. Let them enjoy civilian life for a chapter or two before shit starts REALLY hitting the fan.**

 **Regardless I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter as well and I will see you all in the next one, peace!**


End file.
